Megaman Starforce X1
by Magician of black faith
Summary: Theo a thirteen year-old kid is thrown into a world of Aliens, Viruses, sattelites and more things that he really hates. now he and his new found friend Mega will try to stop The new FM king Lithius, will the Earth be saved find out inside!


I got the first game a while back and I really like it. For those of you who don't know me (Maybe everyone) I'm the Magician of Black Faith (I'm considering changing it).

0000000000000000000000000000000

**A hundred years after the events of Geo and Omega-xis the three Satellites known as Leo Kingdom, Pegasus Magic and Dragon Sky still orbit the earth and produce the waves known as EM waves. Geo and Omega-xis had tried to un-earth a secret society still running on to this very day. Geo had been mysteriously killed by the organisation and Omega-Xis had run away back to the planet FM where he waited till this day. Now FM and the newly completed AM had begun another terrible war. Seeking refuge Omega-xis ran back to earth in an attempt to find a person with Geo's frequencies.**

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Theo and Mega.

0000000000000000000000000000000

A young thirteen-year-old boy walked along a long road. On either side of the road of the roads were threes. The boy had snow-white hair and blue eyes, which people swore when he was angry, determined, excited or depressed went dark purple. He wore a black t-shirt, which had a white Leo-Kingdom sign on it. He wore jeans and white runners. His transer was blue and currently had no wizard in it. The boys name was Theo Lane. Suddenly there was a beeping noise. Theo opened his transer and pressed a button on it a name came up on the screen it was the name Lie King.

"Hey Lie" Theo said to his Transer.

"Hey Theo do you know where Lucinda is" asked a calm voice.

"Yeah, she's working with maintenance people, you know for the fireworks," replied Theo as he walked along the road.

"Thanks. Do you want to come to the parade with me and Lucinda" asked Lie politely.

"Nah, I've got plans" replied Theo knowing his friend was asking out of common courtesy and not because he wanted him to come "It is your date after all"

"No it's not," shouted Lie "It's just two friends seeing a parade"

"Riiiiiiiiiight, isn't that what you said last time," replied Theo as he cut the connection.

Finally Theo came to a cliff with loads of grass. He sat down and stared at the sky.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Omega-xis shot across the sky as Cygnus followed him.

"Déjà vu Eh?" Omega-xis laughed.

"You won't be laughing when you're six feet under," replied Cygnus "Bloody AM-ian"

"Why sever you ties with Earth and AM?" asked Omega-xis.

"Because you will all kneel before Lithius our new King" Laughed Cygnus lunging at Omega-xis.

Omega-Xis lunged as well and the two collided. Cygnus sent blue energy feathers at Omega-xis. It hit him head on but he was quick and slashed Cygnus. Cygnus went flying back and both lunged at each other again.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Theo lay on his back, his eyes a dark purple looking up at the clashing lights. You see when his eyes went purple he could see EM waves. Just then a ringing sound came from Theo's Hunter-VG. Then a blue firework went flying up and exploded a bit too early. Then a wave fell down to earth.

0000000000000000000000000000000

AS Omega-Xis lunged at Cygnus a large green rocket hit him exploding and sending him flying to the earth.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Theo tried to get out of the way of the wave but was hit with immense power. Theo fell unconscious as the light surrounded.

_Theo's Sub-Conscious._

_Theo woke up in a completely white world as he floated around he noticed a weird figure. It had green energy for legs (Or leg or Tail) and so where his arms the only bit of none wave parts were two bangles on his wrists and armor on his torso plus his head, which gave a bear like appearance. Coming out of its head was green energy hair._

"_Who are you?" asked Theo his eyes flashing dark purple._

"_Amazing your eyes and your Frequency it's just like his" said the monster smiling a strange smile it made him look hungry._

"_Who the hell are you?" asked Theo frustrated. _

"_I'm Omega-Xis but you may call me Mega," replied the monster._

"_I'd rather wake up from this nightmare," Theo said trying to move away from Mega._

"_Okay then" Mega said calmly then lunging at Theo shouted, "Let me hide in your transer"_

"_Nu-uh" replied Theo kicking Mega away "Go away",_

_Theo and Mega twisted and twirled as they fought for supremacy. Theo kicked Mega in the face smashing him away. Mega bit Theo and flung him aside._

"_This is stupid" shouted Mega "Your world is doomed and I'm trying to help!"_

"_Yeah right" replied Theo angry,_

"_Kid you may not care about the world but I do" shouted Mega as he lunged forth into Theo's transer._

_Outside _Theo's_ consciousness._

Theo awoke to a scream. It took him twelve seconds to realise the scream was coming from the Echo Ridge parade.

"I better go see what that is", Theo said running away from the cliff.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Theo arrived in Echo Ridge. It was a large city, which had many buildings, some were houses others where big grey buildings with huge glass windows. There were cars strewn across the road, they where like toys in a little kids untidy room.

"So he brought reinforcements," Mega growled.

"You're real?" Theo asked white faced.

"Yes" replied Mega morosely "We can help them if you EM wave change"

"What?" asked Theo looking oddly at Mega who appeared beside him.

"An EM wave change is when we find a wave hole or and Electro Magnetic wave hot spot" Mega answered " when You find one you walk over to it, Hold up your slam the hand that does not have the transer on it against the transer on it and shout EM wave change then your full name or first name then say on air, got it!"

"Right now I just have to find a wave hole" said Theo scanning the city "There," shouted Theo as he ran towards a fire hydrant.

He skidded to a stop beside it and Shouted "EM wave Change Theo Lane on air" but nothing happened.

"I forgot to mention, after saying that part you must say pulse in" Mega said scratching his head.

"EM wave change Theo lane on Air" shouted Theo as green light enveloped him "Pulse in"

0000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter

0000000000000000000000000000000

Next time Theo and Mega fuse together so they can find the place where the scream came from and why all the cars a destroyed. What they find is a few enemies and…a friend.

In Chapter 2: Return of Megaman.


End file.
